


Hiccup's log

by Theblackdaggers045



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Subnautica (Video Game), r - Fandom
Genre: Crash Landing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackdaggers045/pseuds/Theblackdaggers045
Summary: Hiccup haddock was assigned to 4546b as a search and rescue base for emergencies. Astrid hofferson is the captain of a supply ship headed for the vespa in orbit. When the supply ship crashes, Astrid is the only survivor and when she is rescued, will she be able to overcome her survivors guilt?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 3





	Hiccup's log

**Author's Note:**

> Short story, maybe gonna do a second chapter.

Hiccup's log. 

10.3.2295

So. I landed today. A lovely patch of water dubbed the safe shallows by the tech heads aboard the vespa. Miss home already, the prefab base leaves a little to be desired. But with some decoration….I could get used to this place. Nice views, beautiful fish. Toothless has already declared my bedside table as his so I set his food and stuff up there. Ate dinner sat on my bed, double helping of ice cream as a homesickness cure :(. Talked to heather a bit and stuff too. Not much to write about yet but I'll update when more stuff happens.

Hiccup's log.

12.3.2295

Took my first swim since I arrived today. The water was surprisingly warm. Caught a peeper and cooked it. Bladderfish too. Got some fresh water. I've got gravtraps set up but it's nice anyway you know?

Talked to heather again. She gave me the access code for the seamoth docked in the moonpool, which significantly increases my exploration range. 

Hiccup's log

13.3.2295

Caught some more fish this morning. Didn't cook 'em though. Put them in the aquarium in my room. An eye eye, a peeper, an oculus and this cute little one called a hoverfish. Adorable face really, never gonna have the heart to eat one. Toothless was eyeing them with contempt though.

Hiccup's log.

15.3.2295

Finally settling into the habitat. I put up some wall planters which adds some colour to it. Writing this now since I'm waiting for r1's power cell to recharge so I can go exploring. It's not  _ essential _ per se, since it has a backup power supply for movement, but I wouldn't want to run into anything bigger than a stalker without lights or my perimeter defence system (which I am yet to use). Also, the fish have names! Yup, my aquarium is now home to Bubbles the eye eye, Dory the hoverfish, Nemo the occulus and Minnie the peeper.

Toothless has realised I'm not planning to eat these ones and now he's finally accepted them into the family. 

Hiccup's log.

20.3.2295

God I miss home. I miss Fishlegs and eret and the twins. Hell, I even miss snotlout. Didn't talk to heather again, and haven't left the hab today. Dragged my desk chair to the observatory and got my quilt from the bed and spent the day in there, toothless on my lap.

Hiccup's log.

21.3.2295

Feeling better today. Took the now fully charged R1 to the closest place to my hab, which just so happened to be this beautiful cavern, filled with these glowing purple mushrooms. PDA says that's where crabsnakes live. Well, I looked in one and found an egg, not sure what from but I waited for most of the day and when nothing came for it I took it back up with me. I'm writing this from sat next to my alien containment unit. 

Hiccup's log 

22.3.2295

Went back down yesterday. Harvested some jellyshrooms to grow in the containment unit. Writing this with my right hand so writing's probably a bit shaky. Found this alterra base. It was abandoned, and I found an old PDA that belonged to one bart torgal. I asked heather who he was, apparently I just found one of the last known records of the degasi crew who vanished  _ two decades  _ ago. Had some weird looking plants hanging from the ceiling, touched one and am now lying in my bed regretting it. I've taken medicine and vitals are getting better but heather's pissed. V glad I'm not in orbit rn.

Hiccup's log

24.3.2295.

Left arm still unusable which is getting really annoying, and it gets in the way since its in a sling. Heather says this is the gods' punishment for doing without thinking. Probably true. Anyway, fabrication on the upgrade modules for R1 so the two new storage bays and sonar are now equipped. Power cell'll be done charging by the time my arm's healed.

Hiccup's log.

26.3.2295

Arm's finally better. 'Bout time too. Ventured out into the safe shallows some more to get some more raw materials, mainly titanium but also some creepvine seed pods to make lubricant.

Was eyeing the wreck of that old alterra ship. Seriously considering taking R1 over there. 

Hiccup's log.

29.3.2295

At the Aurora. Got to test out my PDS today.. Reaper leviathan made a grab for the sub. There i was, sailing through the murky waters surrounding the crash site when I hear this roar and it comes out of the fog, teeth bared. It grabbed the 'moth and I got bashed around a bit, finally hit the switch and I gave it the bird as I went into the wreck and powered down everything on the sub.

Writing this from my sleeping bag which is nestled in the captain's cabin. I'm fine after my encounter with the reaper. A little shaken but otherwise healthy as mum would say. I can hear something scuttling around out there as I right this. I felt a little worried about leaving R1 out there in water so I used the propulsion cannon to lift it out of the water and onto the deck.

Hiccup's log.

30.3.2295

Searched the Aurora today. Found this awesome model of the ship and grabbed it, some posters too. One for natural selection 2 (My favourite sequel of all time), a couple prawn mech ads, a picture of the Aurora and my personal favourite, a picture of a cat in a space helmet saying 'keep calm. There was also a plushie in cabin one which I took.

Shoved 'em in a duffel bag and gtfo since I was v worried about the scuttling noises. I grabbed some more PDAs I found and I'm writing this back home at the hab, safely in my nice warm bed with a bowl of hot soup and a blanket of PDAs around me. Almost had another run-in with a reaper but managed to avoid it by powering down.

Hiccup's log.

1.4.2295

First day of April! Didn't get off to such a good start. 

Found a leech on me while in the shower. Got it off, but I'm still feeling a little woozy.

Gonna spend the day at home today.

Hiccup's log. 

2.4.2295

It hatched! Baby crabsnake is currently swimming around my containment facility. I've been feeding him and playing with him today. He trusts me enough to pet him and stuff so I'm going to keep him to study. I added windows to his section of the hab so he can feel like he's out in the sea.

Hiccup's log.

4.4.2295

I have spread my trinkets from the Aurora around. Toothless loves the plushie, who I have discovered is called gorge by his label.

I decided that in honour of snotlout's lizard I'm going to name the crabsnake Hookfang. I love him already. Speaking of fish I found a friend for the tank in my room, and now Ajax the hoverfish has joined the crew.

Hiccup's log.

6.4.2295

Heather sent me coordinates for dry land. Two islands that I'm going to explore, and if I'm lucky, find something I can grow to make my meals a little more exciting.

  
  


Hiccup's log

7.4.2295

Arrived at the island today! Journey took most of the day in a seamoth so when I arrived it was getting dark. The sunset was beautiful.

Found another degasi base. No jellies this time thank the gods. Found another PDA which explains what happened to torgal. Looks like he died here. I took a couple of lantern fruit and Chinese potatoes and set up a temporary camp in the woods. The trees glow! It's the most beautiful thing. I wonder if the other island is as nice. I'm going to bed now.

Hiccup's log

8.4.2295

Awoke today to find this weird crab/spider cross looking at me. It had four legs and a round body. Probably could have identified it with the scanner but I just frightened it off with my thermoblade. Got back on the road with my precious cargo of seeds and samples. Set up a big platform of foundations and some outdoor planters and got my hands dirty planting my seeds. I was up just in time to watch the eclipse. V pretty. Talked to heather a bit and played with hookfang the second.

Hiccup's log.

10.4.2295

Woohoo! First full month on the planet! Had my first meal that didn't consist of chips and coffee or nutrition blocks and water. I had cooked boomerang with a side of Chinese potatoes and for dessert I had marblemelon slices with some lantern fruit.

*chef's kiss.* best food I've had since leaving earth. I miss home, but not as much now. I got my cat, my fish friends and hookfang, I've nicened up the place and gotten used to the idea of calling it home.

Hiccup's log 

13.4.2295

Sorry I haven't updated my log in so long, but my first emergency happened today! Science vessel collided with an asteroid whilst in a docking maneuver with the vespa. It disintegrated on reentry and the main crash was over the abyss, however the vespa confirmed the launch of four escape pods. Found 1 today. It had been ripped open by some predator, bunch of the panels had been torn loose. No one inside, not even remains. Said a quick prayer for their souls.

Hiccup's log. 

14.4.2295

Got me a Cyclops blueprint. I set it constructing and some upgrade modules also, so assuming I don't find the other three pods, I can use that tomorrow.

Update: found another pod. Was upside down in the water 'Bout half a kilometre from the nose of the Aurora. Similar story to the last time, but this time there was a body. It was mangled and gored. Missing a couple fingers and it's left leg. I didn't notice it until it brushed against my head.

My hands are shaking as I write this.

And I can't unsee that.

Thor almighty.

Hiccup's log.

15.4.2295

Cyclops is done. Exploring for more pods today. Found another one earlier. No bodies thankfully, though the pod had been torn open again. It's fucked up. Another reaper attacked me again. PDS took a bit too long to charge up and one of the lockers got wrecked. I broke 3 of my fingers getting thrown about in R1.

Hiccup's log.

17.4.2295.

Found something today. A pod, no visible exterior damage and floating upright above the safe shallows. There was a woman inside (her uniform designated her as Astrid hofferson.) She was unconscious, so I lifted her out and put her in the seamoth, then used my propulsion cannon to drag it under the Cyclops and the auto docking systems brought it into the bay. She's currently still sleeping on a bed I set up.

Decided I'd also get some sleep so I'm writing this tucked up in the corner of the bridge in my sleeping bag.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
